Daniel Faraday
Daniel Faraday is a fictional character on the ABC television series Lost played by Jeremy Davies. Faraday was introduced in the season 4 premiere, and is part of the team aboard the Kahana. Prior to arrival on the island Daniel worked as a physicist at The Queen's College, Oxford in 1996 parallel to the time wherein Desmond Hume is trapped mentally, due to a retro-chronological form of amnesia, connected to all of Desmond's visions and foresight. Daniel helps Desmond by telling him that he will die if he does not find a constant - a familiar entity which is a part of Desmond's life in the past and future. He mentioned that he has done things that were 'frowned upon', namely his time altering experiments. An explanation for his erratic behavior could be possible brain damage caused by radiation. This is further exemplified when Desmond asks why Daniel does not wear anything on his head when he is performing his experiment, which involves radiation. Daniel's response is an uneasy laugh. Also, he noted that he performed experiments like that several times a day. While in Essex, Massachusetts, Daniel watched a news report covering the discovery of the apparent derelict Oceanic Flight 815 in the depths of the Sunda Trench close to Indonesia. When asked why he was crying by a woman in his house, his caretaker, he replied that he didn’t know. He was soon after recruited into a covert team alongside Charlotte Lewis, Miles Straume and Frank Lapidus; organized by the enigmatic Matthew Abbadon and led by Naomi Dorrit, who describes Daniel as a "head case". Their mission was to travel to the island and confront Ben Linus for an as of yet unexplained reason. After the team is assembled they depart for the island in a helicopter which is struck by lightning. Daniel is the first to parachute off the chopper after being pushed by Miles. After arrival on the island Daniel first arrives on the island on December 23, 2004 after the crash survivors of Oceanic Flight 815 contact him and his crew on the freighter. A helicopter sent to fly to the island spots Jack and Kate in the jungle beside the nose of the plane and immediately dispatches a parachutist at low altitude. The parachutist introduces himself as Daniel Faraday to Jack and Kate and tells them he's here to rescue them. Jack and Kate notice Daniel's restlessness but agree to help him find his team. As they voyage through the jungle Jack spots a container with gas masks inside. Becoming more and more curious, he asks why Daniel has a gun and receives the response that rescuing the crash survivors is not the freighter's primary objective. Their conversation is interrupted by a bleeping on the sat-phone revealing Miles' position at the island's cove. Upon arriving there an argument breaks out with Miles pointing a gun at Jack. Daniel tells Miles to calm down and the situation is resolved by agreeing to take him and Miles to Naomi's body. Once there, Daniel makes an interesting observation about the light scattering on the island strangely. Jack tells Daniel and Miles to put away their guns because Sayid and Juliet are surrounding them with weapons. Jack's group is given the upper hand and the guns are taken from the parachutists. Soon after, the sat-phone picks up what seems to be Charlotte's position on the island. Daniel and Miles call her name but instead they find Vincent running through the jungle with Charlotte's tracker. Jack tells them that Locke has her. A flare shot into the sky brings the group to Frank's position and the landing site of the helicopter. Daniel's thought of taking the late Naomi on-board the chopper is objected by Frank and Miles, saying it's unnecessary weight. Moments later, Daniel is surprised to hear from Frank that Juliet's name was absent from the Flight 815 manifest. His "primary objective" is revealed as confronting Benjamin Linus for an as of yet unknown reason. Daniel stays back at the landing site while Miles, Kate and Sayid venture towards the barracks. He uses the sat-phone to contact Regina and conduct an experiment in which a payload is to be fired to his position. It eventually arrives 31 minutes after it is expected, causing Daniel to describe the situation as "not good." Daniel is offered a ride on the helicopter back to the freighter but he decides to stay on the island. He advises Frank to stay on the exact same bearing they were on when they approached the island. Jack and Juliet escort Daniel and Charlotte back to the campsite along the beach. Whilst there, they are contacted by Sayid who has finally arrived safely on the freighter and are informed about Desmond who believes he is bouncing from 1996 to 2004 constantly. Over the sat-phone, Daniel assists Desmond by telling him to travel to Oxford University the next time he bounces into the past so that he can seek help from Daniel in 1996. The advice Daniel gives Desmond in 1996 subsequently saves Desmond's life in 2004. (Refer to Prior to arrival on the island). Later that day, Daniel is flicking through his diary and comes across a note saying "If anything goes wrong, Desmond Hume will be my constant". Daniel and Charlotte secretly leave the beach to carry out an unknown mission. Jin tells Jack he saw them leave earlier much to Jack's frustration. He asks Jin why he didn't mention this to him earlier, but is confused and replies "You said...they are friends?" Juliet claims they are heading for the power station of the island known as The Tempest after receiving a message from Ben via Harper. Daniel is later seen with Charlotte in the jungle reading a very vague and incomplete map with "UNKNOWN?" written multiple times on it. After getting their bearings Daniel points and says "It's that way". He then looks distressed by the journey ahead and tells Charlotte "What happens if I...well...if I can't do it?", but Charlotte assures him that he can "do this". They are about to head off again when Kate happens upon them on the way back to the beach after leaving the barracks. Charlotte claims they left the others at the beach because their sat-phone is dead and they came to find new batteries in their luggage that was thrown from the helicopter. Kate sees Daniel's phone has power and is suspicious. She asks to see their bag which actually contains biohazard suits. Charlotte pistol whips her in the back of the head knocking her out, much to Daniels dismay. Juliet arrives at The Tempest ahead of Jack to find Daniel in a biohazard suit typing frantically at a computer terminal. Juliet then confronts Daniel with a gun, and he states "Juliet, what are you doing here?", clearly concerned that she is putting herself in danger by being in the facility without protection. Juliet pulls his mask off and tells him, "If you want to release the gas you'll die with the rest of them". Daniel then claims he's not trying to kill anyone, but instead wants to render the gas inert, to make it safe. Charlotte then attacks Juliet and they fight frenetically while Daniel types away. The countdown continues during this time. Charlotte tells Juliet that they're stopping Ben from using the gas to kill people on the island, and they're aware that he's used it before.The pressure indicator then returns from red back into the green area. Daniel states, "That..that was a close one". Back at the beach, Daniel is visited by Sun who asks him if he and his team have come to the island to rescue everybody. Daniel anxiously replies that it's not his decision and Sun, disappointed, leaves his presence. Category:Male Category:TV characters